Tails's New Machine
by TailsHentai
Summary: While Sonic visit's his best friend Tails, Sonic agrees to have Tails try out a new machine on him. What Sonic doesn't know, however, is what Tails really has in store for him. Contains Sonic X Tails yaoi hentai  SonTails . This lemon is rated M.


**WARNING: Contains Sonic hentai, or more specifically, Sonic yaoi. I ask that you only read this story if you are mature enough to handle the subject matter.  
**

If one were to look up in the sky in a thick forest, or more specifically, at one of the tallest and oldest trees, what would that person expect to find? Well, if it was during the early morning, and if was the correct forest, it would be the site of our favorite blue talking hedgehog sleeping on a long branch that seemed like it was made for him.

The sun was barely starting to rise, which began to lightly brighten the sky. The cold residue on the trees, in the grass, and in the air began to melt away, but it was still present. A slight early morning cool breeze began to blow.

These were the catalysts for Sonic's awakening. He slowly began to open his eyes to reveal the start of a brand new, carefree day.

After a laying stretch, Sonic got up, and examined the morning sky, the trees below him, and other things that the curious hedgehog may find interesting or noteworthy. After taking in a long breathe of fresh, crisp air, the hedgehog dove into the trees, grabbing onto a lower branch, swinging around it a few times, and landing perfectly on the grassy bottom below. After doing some leg stretches, Sonic took off at the speed of sound, warming up for his daily jog.

He ran through the Mystic Ruins, dodging all of the natural items that would obstruct the average trekker's ability to walk, let alone run, through the dense forests.

After running for a few miles, he stopped at a river to take a few gulps of some fresh, natural water. There were no humans to pollute the water. It was just nature (minus the only human, Dr. Eggman, polluting the areas that he sets up his bases).

After his drink break, he thought, "Why don't I visit my best pal Tails!" And with that, he ran through the rest of Mystic Ruins in order to get to Tails's workshop/home.

This only took Sonic ten minutes, and he was barely running a third of what he could run.

He ran up to Tails's door, and knocked on it.

Tails was in his lab when he heard the knocking. He quickly set down his tools, ran upstairs, and answered the door. When Tails opened it, Sonic stood before him with his usual happy attitude. This seemed to radiate towards the young kitsune, because he began to show a very happy attitude as well. He had a smile on his face as he lead his best friend into his house.

Sonic helped himself to Tails's loaded fridge, pulling out a can of "Diet Mobius," and lounged on the couch. "So Tails," Sonic said. "What's new?"

"Oh the usual," Tails replied. "Just tinkering with my gadgets and stuff."

"That's cool," Sonic casually replied.

After a minute of standing around, Tails asked, "Hey Sonic?"

Sonic looked up from his now half-empty can of soda to acknowledge Tails's question. "Yeah, Tails."

Tails was still pretty uneasy about what he was about to do, but he figured that he has gone this far anyway, he mine as well go all the way. "I was wondering if you could help me try out another experiment."

"No way Tails," Sonic immediately replied. "Ever since your last machine that was suppose to make me twice as big turned me into the size of a potato chip, I stopped wanting to serve as your test dummy."

"But this machine is different, Sonic," Tails pleaded. "I have already tested it multiple times, and I made sure that all the parts and all of my software was working perfectly before I even asked you."

"Hmmmm...," Sonic thought to himself. He knew that his best friend would never lie to him, so he began to reconsider. "What kind of machine are we talking here?"

"It's a secret," Tails replied, not wanting Sonic to know just yet. That was probably for the better anyway, because if Sonic knew what Tails was going to put him through, he would more than likely leave.

"This machine won't make me slow nor small, right," Sonic asked, with some minor signs of doubt.

"Oh," Tails said, while trying to hold in a smirk. "It won't make you small nor slow, alright."

After pondering for a little while longer, Sonic decided to allow Tails to test his safe experiment on him once again. "Meet ya down there, little bro," Sonic exclaimed, while giving himself an unfair, super fast head start.

"Right behind ya, Sonic," Tails replied, flying down the stairs with his two-tailed propeller.

When they reached the downstairs, Sonic looked around for any new piece of equipment. The garage seemed the same to him, though, with all the tools being in their normal spots, and the Tornado resting in it's corner. When Tails got down there, Sonic asked, "So where is the machine?"

Tails then switched off the lights. Sonic exclaimed, "Why did you do that?" Right after he said that though, a very fast diamond claw-like hook extended itself from the roof, and grabbed Sonic. Tails then pressed a button on the wall that made a secret chair elevate from the ground. The claw set Sonic down on the chair, which automatically locked Sonic's arms into place.

Then, the lights went back on, showing Tails with a bag. "Tails," Sonic exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this?" Clearly Sonic doesn't like to raise his voice at anyone of his friends, but grabbing someone with a grapple by surprise and then locking them to a chair makes a round of shouting sound so justifiable.

Tails's expression went from a blank one, to a seductive one. "Oh, you'll see" Tails said. He slowly began to approach the defenseless hedgehog. Once he got close, he approached Sonic's ear, and whispered, "How do you feel?" Sonic did not respond, except with a light shiver. This caused the two-tailed fox to laugh seductively, as he approached the nearest wall, and pressed another button. This caused two suction cups to fall from the roof, and automatically attach themselves to Sonic's nipples. "Ahh," Sonic exclaimed, feeling the cool rubber against his already hardened nipples.

Tails then slowly approached the hedgehog again, and asked, "Are you ready?"

All Sonic could utter in response was, "...Tails..."

The prodigy proceeded to take a remote controller from his fur, and press a button on that. This caused the two suctions to vibrate, causing Sonic to make a slight orgasmic groan. After only a minute, Sonic's nipples were hardened to the point where they stuck out from the fur. This caused Tails to smile, and, once again, walk towards him. This time, however, Tails sat on Sonic's lap, took off a suction, and began to nibble at an erect nipple.

"Ah, Tails!" Sonic yelled, feeling the pleasure from Tails's nipple nibbling.

After only a few seconds of this, Tails removed his mouth, looked into Sonic's eyes, and asked, "Do you want me to continue?"

Sonic was speechless at this point. He was so lost in ecstacy that his brain couldn't process a logical response to Tails's simple question. All Sonic could do was emit a slight wine from Tails's stopping of the stimulation of his nipples. "Okay then," Tails stated, as he removed the other suction and started to nibble on that nipple.

This caused Sonic to yell, "Oh God Tails!" Tails looked at the panting hedgehog to find that he was very horny,just like how he was right now. His penis was, by this time, fully erect, but Tails was going to save that till later.

Tails got off Sonic's lap, and started to search in his bag. After digging for a few moments, he found what he was looking for: a vibrating dildo. Tails pushed a few more buttons on his remote, which caused Sonic to be unlatched very temporarily, before the hook grabbed him again. The claw lifted Sonic to a table next, placing the helpless hedgehog down belly first. Finally, tiny clamps held Sonic in a position that made Sonic's ass bent and facing Tails.

"Hehe," Tails chuckled, as he approached the table with his dildo. He got on, and started to rub Sonic's ass. This caused Sonic to moan even more. Finally, Tails raised Sonic's small tail so that he got a good view of his anal opening. Tails lubricated the dildo, slowly slipped it up Sonic's ass, and turned on the vibrator.

This new wave of pleasure caused the hedgehog to cry for more. "Oh yes Tails!" Sonic moaned. While Sonic's ass was being pleasured by the dildo, Tails decided to continue messaging Sonic's blue buns, which further added to Sonic's pleasure.

After a few minutes of this, Tails examined Sonic's penis to find that it was already starting to show some pre-cum. This caused Tails to move on to the next action stage.

The clamp came down again, grabbed Sonic, and put him back in the same chair as he was in originally. He was also clamped to the chair, but instead of suctions coming down, Tails's head did. Tails bented down, inserted Sonic's throbbing hard dick into his mouth, and started deep throating it. "Ahhhh," Sonic yelled in pleasure. While Tails was sucking off Sonic, he couldn't help but lightly play with his dicks also.

It didn't take very long for Sonic to cum into Tails's mouth after that. When he reached his climax, Sonic yelled, "TAILS!" Right after that proclamation, Sonic blasted out his seed deep into Tails's throat causing the young kitsune to gag for a second.

After Sonic's seed was all in Tails's mouth, he swallowed most of it, but also kissed Sonic deeply, transferring some of his cum through there as well.

After about another minute of embrace, Tails push the button that removed the claims from the chair, causing Sonic to be a free hedgehog once again. When the clamps came off, Sonic starred at the departing fox, who's ass seemed priceless now to the bisexual, possibly homosexual, hedgehog. He dove towards his best friend at the speed of sound, and got him on the ground in seconds.

"Sonic," Tails yelled. "What are you doing?"

Sonic positioned Tails so that his ass was sticking as far into Sonic as possible. "Just returning the favor," Sonic yelled, and he stuck his now fully hardened dick into Tails's delectable ass.

"Ahh," Tails yelled, having yet to get used to the feeling of an eight-foot-long cock up his ass. Sonic kept on humping Tails's fragile body for another couple minutes, until he decided to flip him over.

They both stared at each other passionately for a long while, and they each played with the tops of their respected heads. Tails lightly petted Sonic's quills, and Sonic petted Tails's fur, putting extra emphasis on the back of the ears.

After the petting, they each reached their heads at each other, and locked themselves in a long, passionate kiss. They each explored the nooks and crannies of each others' mouths, and they each admired the new tastes that they each gained as a result of their sexual intercourse.

After they ceased their long tongue wars, Sonic looked down at Tails's two erect cocks. They were not as long as Sonic's, but they were still sexy nevertheless. Sonic placed his cock in between Tails's two, and started to grind them together, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

This, though, didn't continue for very long, for Sonic wanted to try giving Tails a double blowjob, so Sonic stopped, and flipped around. They were now in the 69 position. Sonic took in both of Tails's two-twined dicks, making the young kitsune cry out in ecstacy. Meanwhile, Sonic was pelvic thrusting into Tails's mouth, getting so far down that Tails could feel Sonic's ass against his face. This made Tails want to rub Sonic's blue ass one last time, which caught Sonic off guard. So off guard, in fact, that he let out some gas. Tails seemed to love it. He pulled his head up to his ass crack, and starting sticking his nose up his ass, causing Sonic to moan in that sudden pleasure, while Sonic was still sucking at Tails's dicks.

Finally, Sonic got off of Tails, and laid him on the floor. Sonic then got down to his knees, lifted Tails's legs up, and started ramming his erect cock up Tails's asshole. This not only caused a stimulating effect for Sonic, but the constant movement caused Tails's to orgasm as well.

And with that, they both came on each other. Sonic made his remaining load blast up Tails's now soar ass, and Tails's cum went all around, half landing on Sonic and the other on himself.

All of that semen that they both ejaculated caused the two best friends to fall asleep in each others arms for the day.

A few hours later, the two woke up in the same position that they fell asleep in. They were both, however, not mad at each other, nor themselves, for the sexual intercourse that they performed, but they were pleased and content that they both stepped out of the closet that morning.

Tails fiddled with Sonic's hair lightly, and whispered, "I love you Sonic Hedgehog..."

"And I love you too, Tails," Sonic replied, lightly snuggling up against Tails's comfortable fur.

**Did you all like it? Do you want me to continue this story with actual plot? If I get enough requests, I may just do it!**

**Also, please be sure to review! Constructive criticism is greatly encouraged! **


End file.
